codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Julius Kingsley
Sir Julius Kingsley was a Britannian military advisor deployed to St. Petersburg in order to take charge of the operational planning for the war effort being carried out by the forces of Euro Britannia against the E.U. In reality, he was Lelouch vi Britannia under Emperor Charles zi Britannia's geass, making him forget his previous life as a rebel and believing himself to be a loyal soldier of Britannia. He was escorted by Suzaku Kururugi during his travel to Europe on the Imperial Family's private, transcontinental train. He is one of the main antagonists of [[Code Geass: Akito the Exiled | Akito the Exiled]]. Character Outline Julius Kingsley has a large amount of self-confidence, boarding on arrogance, that he channels through grandiose, flamboyant gestures. He first appears briefly in In episode 3 of the OVA series, it's revealed that Julius Kingsley is in fact a brainwashed Lelouch. The brainwashing, however, is somewhat unstable, as when Julius is seen on the train, he was cluching his eye, which was a sign that the brainwashing hasn't fully worked and "Lelouch" was trying to come back. He reappears briefly later on, showing also that his Geass has yet to be sealed, as it is at the start of R2. He is first introduced clutching his right eye while begging for Suzaku to give him water, who then glares at him in disgust. In his second appearance, upon arriving in St. Petersburg, Kingsley proudly declares that the Emperor has placed him in charge of all the eastern front operational planning for Euro Britannia's military. After assembling the nobles and knights of Euro Britannia, Kingsley launched a massive attack on the EU under the Ark Fleet plan: a massive airship bombing strategic positions in Europe. However, the bombing was a cover to spread panic and disorder in the uneasy European society. It was a massive cyber attack that hacked European systems and disabled power via the ship. With the distraction, the EU military on the frontlines were forced to withdraw. Taking advantage of it, Kingsley ordered a massive counterattack on all fronts. However, Grand Duke Augusta Henry Velaines was horrified and argued it would result in great civilian losses. Kingsley dismissed the cost and ordered Velaines to be placed under custody. When Gaudefroy du Villon tried to attack Kingsley, Suzaku Kururugi struck him down and demanded obedience. With Euro-Britannia completely under his rule, Julius Kingsley summoned the Grand Master of the St. Michael knights Shin Hyuga Shaing for a game of chess. Defeating him easily, he berated Shaing for his weakness, as he allowed himself to love and was not strong enough to defeat them, as he refused to sacrifice his queen. Kingsley inquired the knight commander about the EU's special forces, the Ghosts of Hannibal, who have been hampering the Euro-Britannian campaign. He claimed his should let go of his attachments and proclaim loyalty to only Emperor Charles alone. However the proclamation caused the Britannian adviser to go berserk. Rambling about the Black Rebellion, Kingsley was revealed to be Lelouch vi Britannia himself. Due to Shaing witnessing secret, Suzaku attempted to assassinate him, but was intercepted by Jean Rowe and her knights. Although the White knight defeated them in an extended fight, Shaing managed to force him into surrendering, after holding Lelouch at gunpoint. Later Shaing imprisoned both Suzaku and Lelouch and intends to use them as bargaining chips against Charles and the homeland. While being imprisoned, Lelouch reminisces his memories of when he and Suzaku lived in Japan prior to the annexation as Area 11. Later Lelouch requests for water and Suzaku attempts to avenge Euphemia until when Suzaku notices his tear in his eye begging him to kill him, he is reminded that he is not at all bad and tells him that someday they will rescue Nunnally. The two wait until Rolo and the members of the Geass Order arrive and informs both of them that Lelouch has an audience to attend to with Charles therefore foreshadowing his fate in R2 with the latter having his memory rewrote and going back to Ashford as a bait to lure C.C. in which saddens Suzaku. Trivia *Julius' outfit is similar to Kamui and Subaru's from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. *His run away Geass is hidden by an elaborate eye-patch with two purple crystals hanging from the ends and one directly underneath his left eye, similar to the single green crystal that would hang on the left side of his hat as emperor. *There are multiple scenes throughout the OVA series that suggest his state is relatively unstable, with his original personality briefly resurfacing, as indicated by Kingsley muttering Nunnally's name, and even going so far as to calling Julius Kingsley another being all together. *Julius Kingsley is most likely how Lelouch could have been had he stayed a prince of Britannia. His personality is almost entirely inverted, which, ironically, is what allows Lelouch to nearly overcome Charles' Geass, as Julius Kingsley embodies the very person he despised to be. Quotes *(To Augusta Henry Velaines) "One cannot achieve victory if overly concerned with civilian casualties." *(To Augusta Henry Velaines) "The Emperor only wishes for victory." Gallery Juliusthirsty.png|Julius begging Suzaku for water. Chara julius.jpg|Character Design of Julius Kingsley Chara julius02.jpg|Another Character Design of Julius Kingsley 1186184_594166157308041_964620053_n.jpg cg1.jpg|As Julius Kingley loses control Cg2.jpg|Charles' geass activates Code Geass Boukoku no Akito - Kagayaku Mono Ten yori Otsu-x264 1280x720 AAC-.mp4 20150522 152345.578.jpg|Kingsley remembering his former life and his Geass resurfacing Akito-3-Img057.jpg Akito-3-Img076.jpg Akito-3-Img064.jpg Akito-3-Img003.jpg|Julius with Imperial Scepter. 608212339.jpg 639318.jpg 75f9a4086530fffc0423a2051d33f87e.jpg 677127.jpg Code.Geass .Boukoku.no.Akito.full.1898992.jpg Code.Geass .Boukoku.no.Akito.full.1887761.jpg Code.Geass .Boukoku.no.Akito.full.1873266.jpg 679696.jpg|Full Version 639324.jpg codegeass2-3-9-640x360.jpg tumblr_mt6qd2KTuW1s0n37qo1_500.jpg sim.jpg|Promotional Drawning 0000884810.jpeg|Character design of Julius Kingsley draw codegeass_akito_3rd_jurias.jpg|Storyboard frame Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Britannian Military Category:Male Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Villains